Son of a Witch
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: S'il y a une chose pour laquelle prie Tobias Rogue, c'est pour que son fils ne devienne pas comme sa mère.


**Son of a Witch**

Tobias avait fichument envie d'aller au pub et de s'enfiler des pintes de bière jusqu'à tomber du tabouret. Seulement, de un, il y passait déjà bien assez de temps, de deux, il n'avait pas les sous pour.

C'était la faute d'Eileen, bien sûr, elle n'y comprenait rien en matière d'argent. Enfin, en matière d'argent _normal_. En fait, elle ne comprenait rien du tout au monde _normal_.

C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, celle qui avait fait fuir Eileen dehors sous prétexte des courses – elle se dérobait tout le temps, la garce – le sujet de toutes leurs disputes, à vrai dire. Eileen ne _voulait pas_ comprendre qu'il y avait une façon de faire les choses qui ne nécessitait pas de sortir un bout de bois décoré et de l'agiter en marmonnant du charabia.

Pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas ?

Il poussa un soupir. Un craquement se fit entendre à l'étage du dessus – l'étage des chambres.

Oh, merde. Est-ce que le petit s'était réveillé ? Tobias aurait bien voulu que non, mais les choses ne tournaient jamais comme il voulait. Une des grandes lois de l'Univers, apparemment.

Severus sursauta et tourna la tête vers son père quand celui-ci entra dans la chambre, arborant une tête de lapin sur l'autoroute qui sait qu'il va se faire rouler dessus. Et il y avait de quoi : une tache jaune encore humide était parfaitement visible sur le matelas, les couvertures gisant par terre. Le gosse s'était sans doute imaginé pouvoir utiliser la machine à laver en douce.

« Bon sang » grogna Tobias, « tu sais pourtant aller aux chiottes tout seul ! »

Le môme parut se recroqueviller.

« Mais les toilettes, elles sont en bas » gémit-il piteusement.

« Et al… »

Oh. Oh, merde. Les toilettes étaient en _bas_. Juste à côté du salon. Là où lui et Eileen s'étaient engueulés. Si Severus s'était réveillé au tout début de la dispute avec une envie pressante, pas étonnant que sa vessie ait lâché.

Tobias se serait mis des baffes. Et le gamin qui continuait à le regarder comme si c'était _lui_ qui allait prendre les baffes.

« Allez, ramasse-moi ça. On va faire une lessive. »

C'était pitoyable de voir le soulagement se répandre sur le visage du gosse. Et comme à chaque fois, Tobias ressentit un pincement de culpabilité. Il savait que son fils avait peur de lui. Il savait que c'était à cause de la façon dont il traitait Eileen.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se conduire autrement envers sa femme. Pas alors qu'il savait qu'elle était… qu'elle était une…

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser le mot… ou peut-être que si ?

 _Sorcière_.

Il était marié à une sorcière. Lui, Tobias Paul Rogue, avait épousé une _sorcière._

Son évangéliste de père en aurait fait une attaque. Jeremiah Rogue était le genre à prier avant les repas, à ne lire aucun livre en dehors des saintes écritures et à se rendre à la messe qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il grêle. Et surtout, il était du genre à croire aux miracles et aux démons.

 _Tu ne souffriras pas que vive une sorcière…_

Dès qu'il avait pu, Tobias avait décampé de la maison, s'était trouvé du boulot vaille que vaille et entrepris de vivre comme un païen. C'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Eileen – une rencontre dans un pub mal famé, elle voulait se frotter à la canaille pour scandaliser ses parents, il voulait renier les siens, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Seulement, l'éducation religieuse, ça ne s'oubliait pas comme ça. Quand Eileen s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir, c'était Tobias qui avait insisté pour l'épouser. Alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, ou qu'elle pouvait se faire avorter.

Tobias l'avait épousé, parce qu'il avait bouffé la Bible en long, en large et en travers durant toute son enfance, et dans la Bible, c'était la Chose A Faire quand vous aviez engrossé une fille. Point.

C'était après seulement qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle était. Et qu'il avait posé la question. En rétrospective, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû – mais son père lui avait raconté tellement d'horreurs sur les monstres et le Diable et tous leurs artifices…

 _« Est-ce que tu m'as ensorcelé exprès ? »_

Elle était restée muette et l'avait regardé d'un air abruti. Normalement, un innocent se défendait. Un innocent protestait. Un innocent ne restait pas planté là sans rien dire.

A la réflexion, c'était probablement ce jour-là que tout avait commencé. Il savait. Il savait qu'il avait épousé une sorcière. Une servante de Satan. Une femme capable de choses qui n'auraient pas dû être possibles, mais qu'elle faisait quand même.

Ce n'était pas naturel. Ce n'était tout simplement pas naturel.

« Papa ? »

Severus le fixait de ses yeux noirs, ses draps sales dans les bras. A nouveau l'air effarouché.

« Descends, on va nettoyer ça. »

Le gamin se dirigea vers l'escalier sans moufter. Tobias ne put retenir un frisson de soulagement quand les yeux sombres cessèrent de le dévisager.

 _Quel homme tu fais. Terrorisé par ton propre fils._

Non, il n'avait pas peur de Severus. C'était juste les yeux. Le petit avait les yeux d'Eileen – ces yeux noirs comme la nuit, qui lui donnaient l'impression irrationnelle que sa tête était un livre exposé à qui savait le lire.

Les yeux d'une sorcière.

Mais c'était ridicule, bien sûr. Tobias avait fait baptiser Severus tout de suite après sa sortie de la maternité, il l'avait débarrassé par cet acte de tout ce qui pouvait permettre l'enracinement de capacités contre la nature en lui. Son fils avait peut-être un regard bizarre, mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin que ça.

Et puis, c'était toujours contre les _sorcières_ que son père l'avait mis en garde. Les sorcières étaient toujours des femmes. En toute logique, le fils d'une sorcière ne devrait pas avoir hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère. Severus était un garçon, pas une fille.

 _Tu es sûr de toi ?_

Tout de même, Tobias ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver un vague spasme au creux de l'estomac quand son fils le regardait avec ses yeux de sorcière. Et à chaque fois, il se surprenait à prier silencieusement un Dieu qu'il avait rejeté lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison paternelle.

 _Seigneur, faites que Severus ne devienne pas comme Eileen. Faites qu'il soit normal._

Il s'inquiétait probablement pour rien. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Severus se révèle anormal. Vraiment pas de raison.


End file.
